Ma vie, mon histoire
by lunebleue13
Summary: Entre amour inattendu, trahison, drame familial, suivez l'histoire de la nouvelle vie d'Hermione Granger. Peut-être un yuri, les couples ne sont pas encore définis.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je vous laisse le plaisir de la lire!

**MA VIE, MON HISTOIRE.**

Trahie. C'était le sentiment qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Trahie par ma famille, pour ne m'annoncer que maintenant que je ne suis pas de leur famille. Trahie par mes amis, car ils me rejettent, moi et ma véritable identité. Trahie par ma vraie famille, pour m'avoir abandonnée et pour se manifester que 17 ans après.

La haine est le second sentiment qui a prit place en mon être. Et c'est à cause (ou grâce) à cette haine qui m'a tordu le ventre lors de l'annonce de cette nouvelle, que j'avais décidée de changer de camp. A quoi bon rester au sein d'un camp qui n'est qu'hypocrisie ? C'était la question que je m'étais posée. Certaines personnes pensent que je regrette mon geste maintenant. Ils ont tout faux. Je ne regrette absolument rien de mon ancienne vie, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Certains pensent aussi que j'est tout perdue : ma dignité, mes amis, ma famille. En réalité, j'ai tout gagné.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je vais vous racontez mon histoire.

0°0_0°0

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? très court pour ce premier chapitre, mais c'est le prologue, pour mettre en place mon histoire!

J'attends toute sorte de remarques!

Lunebleue13


	2. Chapter 2

« -Hermione, descends s'il te plaît ! »

La voix de son père tira Hermione du livre où elle était plongée. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, en s'arrêtant 30 secondes devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle fit un sourire étincellent à son reflet. Elle avait bien changé la Miss-je-sais-tout, Ras-de-bibliothèque. C'était devenue une jeune femme, aux cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sa bonne humeur disparue subitement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. L'ambiance y était pesante, comme chargée de tension et un mauvais pressentiment l'assailli. Elle s'installa devant ses parents, qui la regardaient gravement. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents s'était largement détériorée, au point qu'elle avait souvent l'impression d'être en face de personnes inconnus. Elle remarqua distraitement que sa mère avait une lettre dans la main, mais reporta son attention sur son père qui brisât le silence légèrement gênant :

« -Hermione, tu vas bientôt avoir 17 ans, et peut-être Jane et moi aurions du te dire cela avant, mais c'était au dessus de nos force. Ce que nous avons à te dire est difficile, je te demande donc de rester calme jusqu'à que je finisse de t'expliquer. Pour te raconter cette histoire, il faut que je remonte 16 ans dans le passé :

_En ce dimanche 25 décembre, Mr et Mrs Granger était en route pour rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient passé la veille de Noel chez la sœur de cette dernière et ils avaient pris la route en fin de journée pour arriver le lendemain matin chez eux. Pendant que Mr Granger s'occupait de sortir les courses pour les rentrer, un hurlement retenti. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa femme et eu une vision qui lui coupa le souffle. En effet, sa femme tenait entre ses bras un nourrisson, qui devait être âgé de seulement quelques mois. Jane, étant stérile, ils avaient toujours renoncé à leur désir d'avoir un enfant. Et maintenant, le jour de Noel, ils retrouvent un bébé sur le seuil de leur porte, accompagné d'une carte où l'on pouvait lire :_

Mr et Mrs Granger,

_Voici ma fille, Hermione.  
Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi vous, mais je pense que ma petite chérie sera heureuse au sein de votre famille.  
Je vous prie de bien vouloir me croire, malgré que cela soit difficile. Il y a un autre monde, plongé dans la terreur. Nous sommes des sorciers, et un Mage noir terrorise le monde. Ma famille a été entrainée dans ses rangs, mais ce n'est pas un endroit où un enfant doit s'épanouir. Je vous confie donc ma fille, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Préciser lui que c'est une sang pur et qu'elle doit être fière de son rang.  
Quand elle sera plus âgée, elle pourra si elle le souhaite, me retrouver grâce à un sortilège de localisation.  
Avec tout mon amour pour ma fille, et toute mon amitié à vous.  
Milana._

Mon père finissait son histoire et je me préparer à prendre la parole, me concentrant pour controler les tremblements de ma voix :

« - Donne-moi cette lettre. »

Je fus étonnée de la froideur que je réussi à faire passé dans ma voix. J'avais pris une décision. Je partirais de la maison, dès que je saurais où est ma vraie mère. Et le fait que je sois une Sang-pur, d'une famille proclament les agissements de Voldemort ne me répugne pas comme je l'avais pensé.

« - Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. Vous n'êtes plus rien. Je ramasse mes affaires et je disparais de votre vie. »

Je n'attendis même pas leurs réponses et me dirigeais rapidement vers ma chambre où je m'y enfermais. Je pris la lettre, sortis une carte de la Grande-Bretagne et ma baguette. Je fermais les yeux, et prononçais le sort. Quelques secondes passèrent, je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur du résultat. Je me décidai donc à ouvrir mes yeux.

« -Oh mon Dieu… »

Mon destin était lancer, plus rien ne pouvais l'arrêter maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

_« -Oh mon Dieu… »_

_Mon destin était lancer, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant. _

Ma baguette était tournée vers le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, la pointe sur l'état de Wiltshire, plus précisément sur le Manoir Malefoy .

« -Merde.. merde, merde ! »

D'accord, le fait que ma mère soit une partisante de Voldemort ne me dérangé pas tellement que ça, mais allez la voir au repaire même des Mangemorts…. Il y avait un grand pas, que je devais – bien évidement – franchir. Pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, je pris un sac à dos dans mon armoire, que je remplis des objets que je trouvais le plus utiles à emmener pour ma quête, c'est-à-dire des habits, des parchemins, ma plume favorite et bien sur ma baguette. Je songeai que c'était surement la dernière fois que je passais le seuil de cette porte, mais chassa bien vite mes pensées sombres et me concentra pour transplanner.

J'atterris devant les Trois Balais. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de me remettre de la secousse habituel du transplannage. Avant de me rendre chez les Malefoy, je devais d'abord prendre tout l'argent que les _inconnus_ avaient placé à Gringotts. Je rabattis ma capuche su ma tête, et ainsi, seuls mes yeux étaient visibles. Je saluai par un hochement de tête Tom, le gérant, et sortais par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse.

0°0_0°0

Il était 23h30 et Hermione était épuisée. Après avoir passée son après-midi au Chemin de Traverse, elle s'était ensuite rediriger vers les Trois Balais pour réserver une chambre à durée indéterminée. Elle était ensuite passée à la bibliothèque pour chercher toute sorte de livres utiles pour sa recherche et était retournée dans sa chambre pour les étudiés. Elle avait beau chercher, rien. Aucune trace, ni piste pour savoir qui est Milana.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de dos affreux. Elle était tellement fatiguée la veille, qu'elle s'était endormie sur le sol en étudiant sur Milana. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil, elle avait donc décidé de se rendre aujourd'hui au manoir Malefoy. Bien sur, changer de camp signifié dire adieux à ses soi-disant amis, les seuls qu'elle n'avait jamais eut, mais qu'importe, les gens du « Bien » l'ont trop déçu.

Elle transplanna devant un imposant manoir, de couleur noir, ce qui lui donnait un air inquiétant et sombre. Hermione traversa un jardin où s'élevaient des rosiers de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs, des buissons épais et des haies plus grandes qu'un homme, qui cache aux yeux du monde le grand manoir. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois, respira un grand coup, et toqua. Elle ne saurait dire si elle avait attendu une minute ou 100 ans, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son souffle se coupa et elle eut l'impression que son cœur était tombé dans son estomac mais qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de remonter.


End file.
